


we get back to my house (your hands, my mouth)

by tulipchild



Category: One Direction (Band), Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Niall, M/M, Ok bye, Scared Niall, Top Zayn, idk what else to say, in love zayn, uh sex, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipchild/pseuds/tulipchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, at that, Zayn’s wide awake, blinking and stuttering, trying to find Nialls body standing next to his bed in the darkness. And. Its not a thing. Zayn knows it’s not a thing. It’s just, the question has never actually been posed. Always just a quick “Looks like I’m bunkin’ with you tonight.” or “Move your fat arse over.” And, like, it’s not that it’s any different. It isn’t different. But Zayn feels different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we get back to my house (your hands, my mouth)

The thing is, Zayn loves everything about Niall. From the way he smells to the way he wears his snap backs, flipping it off every once in a while to ruffle his hair before settling it back on his head. He loves the way he licks his teeth when he smiles, a constant reminder of the braces he once had, having been taken off just about the time he completely developed, muscles and all.

It’s not like he meant for it to happen, though. He never meant to love Niall, to be totally consumed by the thought of him, with his ombre hair and deep blue, trusting eyes. He never meant to be in love with his best friend, but, well, somewhere between late night talks, casual touches, and just plain Niall, it happened. 

And, like, it took Zayn forever to actually realize it. He knew, but he didn’t know. Didn’t know what it was like to love someone with every fiber of your being, didn’t know what it was like to love a boy, didn’t know what it was like to be completely and utterly content with another being.

So it came as short of a shock one night when it all completely just hit him at once. It was another hotel night for the boys. Normally, they would each get separate rooms but Liam had his whole family come for the show in Verona and the rooming situation got a bit difficult, leaving Niall and Zayn to have to room together. 

It wasn’t like it was a big deal or anything. At this point, Zayn was so tired he would do anything just to get in a bed and close his eyes for at least 5 minutes.   
His head hit the pillow just as he heard Niall mumble out “m’gonna take a shower.” The bathroom door clicking shut before he could respond.

*

Zayn was awoken by a loud clap of thunder and a violent shake to his shoulder. 

"What?" He gasped out, sitting up in bed quickly, trying get his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. 

"It’s thundering." Niall says in his thick accent, sounding scared and a little guilty for waking Zayn.

"So?" 

"So…it’s thundering." Niall repeats for the second time, as if Zayn didn’t hear his admission of the obvious the first time.

"Yeah, I got that. What’s your point?" 

"I don’t like thunder." 

"Well then tell it to stop." Zayn says with a sigh as he falls back onto his side, snuggling under the warm comforter. 

"Zaaayn!" Niall whines, shaking his shoulder again. 

"What?" Zayn mumbles with his eyes still closed, feeling sleep washing over him once again. 

"Can i sleep with you?" 

And, at that, Zayn’s wide awake, blinking and stuttering, trying to find Nialls body standing next to his bed in the darkness. And. Its not a thing. Zayn knows it’s not a thing. It’s just, the question has never actually been posed. Always just a quick “Looks like I’m bunkin’ with you tonight.” or “Move your fat arse over.” And, like, it’s not that it’s any different. It isn’t different. But Zayn feels different.

Before he can realize what he’s doing, Zayn’s moving to the other side of the bed, wordlessly lifting the blanket for Niall to climb under. Once he’s settled in, Zayn flips over quickly so him and Niall are back to back. 

And he’s trying so hard to relax and just fall back asleep, he really is. But Niall’s next to him, warmth radiating off of him, practically seeping into Zayn’s own skin despite the minute, scared shakes coming from Niall every time there’s a loud clap of thunder. And he can’t just leave him like that. All scared and practically crying because of some stupid thunder.

"Are you really that afraid of storms, Niall?" Zayn whispers into the darkness.

"Shut. Up."

Zayn can’t help the smirk that appears on his face as he shakes his head. “Hey, I’m not making fun. Really. I’m just asking.”

Niall’s quiet for a moment before letting out a breath of air and whispering, “Tell anyone and I’ll kill you.”

"You wouldn’t." 

"Don’t test me." 

"You’re scared of thunder Niall. You wouldn’t lay a finger on me."

Zayn knows he’s being a dick and Niall tells him just as much. Him and Niall always banter like this, but he should probably be more supportive, considering how scared Niall seems to actually be. But. He can’t. He can’t comfort Niall when the only way he can think to do it is to hold him and kiss him and whisper how everything is going to be okay. Because you just don’t do that. You don’t do that with your best mate and you don’t think about doing that with your best mate and you just, you just don’t.

The room is quiet again after that. Zayn willing himself to stop thinking all together so he can just fall asleep already. He’s almost forgotten about Niall lying just a few inches away from him when suddenly there’s a loud clap of thunder that causes Niall to gasp loudly and shoot up in bed.

"Zaynzaynzayn please please…" 

"Shit, Niall." And Zayn’s not even thinking when he grabs Niall and pulls him into his lap, cradling him as he buries his face in his neck.

“This is so embarrassin’.” Niall gasps out as he clings to Zayn, digging his nails into his naked torso. And Zayn just holds him tighter, running his hands soothingly down his back as Niall’s breathing goes back to normal and finally relaxes into soft puffs against his neck as the storm quiets down.

“You okay?” Zayn finally whispers, pulling back a little to look into Niall’s eyes.

“Yeah. Thanks. The thunder just…”

Zayn nods his head knowingly before pulling Niall back in and sliding down in bed until he’s on his back with Niall tucked into his side, arm wrapped tightly around his torso.

And maybe it should be weird, but it’s not. Because it’s Niall and Zayn doesn’t know why he ever thought anything could be weird between them and suddenly Zayn just feels like he could do anything. Anything that involved his hands and Niall's lips and, God, why is he spending so much time fantasizing about kissing Niall when he could just be doing it already. 

So he does. He grabs Niall’s chin gently but firmly, ignoring the questioning sound that escapes his lips before crushing his lips with his own, effectively silencing him.

Before his lips met Niall’s, Zayn hadn’t exactly thought very far ahead, not really wondering if Niall would kiss him back or knee him in the nuts for being a bit too presumptuous.

So when Niall does kiss him back without an ounce of hesitation, Zayn is just a bit pleased to say the least. Pleased at the way Niall’s lips slide easily against his, eagerly parting when Zayn traces them lightly with his tongue. Pleased at the way Niall makes soft keening noises in the back of his throat while gripping Zayn roughly, almost to the point of pain. Just. Pleased.

And kissing Niall is better than Zayn could have ever imagined and for a moment he thinks he should stop before things go too far but then Niall is throwing a leg over his waist until he’s straddling him, kissing him harder while he grinds his hips down on Zayn’s and he can barely keep himself from coming right then and there. 

“Niall.” Zayn gasps out, pulling away to catch his breath.

“Are we really doing this?” Niall whispers against his lips, voice filled with doubt and hope.

“Do you want to?” Zayn runs his fingernails down Niall’s bare side, enjoying the way it makes his eyes slip closed as a shudder rakes through his body. And it’s kind of a stupid question, judging by the way Niall’s hips continue to rock minutely against Zayns, their hard cocks rubbing against each other, creating a delicious friction that’s in no way near enough.

“Yes Zayn. God, yes.”

And then they’re kissing again. Desperate and rough as Zayn flips them over, wrapping Niall’s legs tightly around his waist as they rock into each other. 

Zayn breaks the kiss to begin trailing hot kisses and gentle bites against Niall’s neck that have him whimpering and scratching his nails down Zayn’s back until he reaches the waistband of his boxers, pulling at them desperately.

“Off.” Niall gasps out, like he’s not even able to say more, too turned on by Zayn’s wet kisses and hard body pressed against his own. And it’s just. Too much. Zayn’s too hard at the thought that he could do this to Niall. Make him so needy and wanting it so badly he can barely even speak. 

Zayn has the rest of his and Niall’s clothes off in record time. And then everything just kind of slows down for once. Niall stares up at Zayn with his hands buried in his hair as he lightly strokes Niall’s side. And neither of them really know where to go from here.

“How far do you want to go?” Zayn whispers, leaning down to trail his lips lightly against Niall’s jaw. 

“You’re naked and on top of me Zayn, how much further could we go?” Niall sounds winded, as if he just ran a marathon and Zayn likes that. Wants him even more breathless. Panting and writhing beneath him.

He shudders at the thought before sliding his hand down Niall’s stomach slowly to grasp his cock gently, making him gasp out in surprise.

“There’s so many things we can do, Niall.” Zayn begins stroking him slowly, squeezing lightly every time he reaches the tip as he whispers in Niall’s ear. “I could make you come like this. Moving my hand up and down quickly until you make a mess all over yourself.”

Niall practically whimpers at that, pushing his hips up into Zayn’s hand, silently begging him to move faster. But Zayn continues with his slow pace, nibbling on Niall’s ear before whispering, “Or I could go down on you. Wrap my lips around you and take you down my throat until I’m gagging. Bet you’d taste so good. You’d be so good for me.”

“Please.” Niall desperately keens out, digging his nails into Zayn’s back and thrusting into his hand. “Please. Need you Zayn. Need you so bad. Want you to fuck me. Want you inside me. Please Zayn, please.”

And. Wow. Zayn wasn’t really expecting that but now that Niall’s asking for it, it’s all he can think about. Stretching Niall open until he can thrust into him, feeling his tight heat around him. 

Zayn groans at the thought, pulling away from Niall who whimpers at the loss before going silent as Zayn brings his fingers up to his mouth, whispering, “Suck.” 

And Niall does. Taking three of Zayn’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them tightly and licking them until they’re completely coated in his spit. All Zayn can do is watch, lips parted as he pants out soft breaths, wishing it was something else in Niall’s mouth. Another time though, he thinks, before pulling his fingers out and hesitantly bringing them down to Niall’s entrance.

“You sure this is okay?” He asks softly, and Niall just nods, determined and desperate, and it kind of hurts how beautiful Niall looks in this moment, Zayn thinks. Spread open and pliant just for him. 

He tears his eyes away from Niall, not wanting to waste any more time. He’s not sure he could take it, with how hard his cock is between his legs and he hadn’t realized how badly he needed to come until now.

So he pushes his index finger into Niall, gently but surely, glancing up at his face to make sure he’s still okay. He looks uncomfortable at first, but his facial expression quickly turns into one of pleasure as Zayn continues to move his finger in and out of him, adding another when he feels he’s stretched enough.

Niall let’s out a choked groan as Zayn slips his third finger in, throwing his head back and gasping as he fucks back onto Zayn’s hand, wanting it faster and deeper and just moremoremore. 

Zayn really can’t wait any longer so pulls his fingers out quickly, spitting into his hand generously before coating his cock and lining up with Niall’s entrance, pushing in gently.

It take some manuvering and a lot of whispered reassurances into Niall’s ear, but finally Zayn is sheathed in Niall, hips cradled against his bum and he’s pretty sure he’s never felt anything so good in his life. They stay that way for a while, adjusting to the feeling as they whisper sweet nothings to each other, lips and hands roaming, memorizing the others body.

Finally, Niall gives Zayn the okay to move and it takes all his self control not to cry in relief.

He pulls his hips back gently before sliding in slowly, watching the way Niall’s face contorts in pleasure, a soft moan falling from his lips. And Zayn thinks he could watch him forever. Watch the way his lips stay parted and his eyes squeeze shut even as he desperately try’s to keep them open to watch Zayn above him, pressing in and out of him slowly, gradually getting faster as his whimpers grow louder.

Pretty soon, Niall is thrusting back against Zayn, trying to take him in deeper as he chants “Faster, faster, moremoremore, Zayn please.”

And Zayn doesn’t think he can hold off coming any longer, desperately needs some type of relief, so he grabs Niall’s cock, jerking him quickly in time with his thrust’s. And then Niall’s coming, back arched as he let’s out a strangled cry, clenching tightly around Zayn.

And Zayn is so gone. Burying his face in Niall’s neck as he gives one last good thrust, releasing himself into Niall before pulling out and collapsing against him, breathing heavily as they both come down from their highs.

“Still afraid of thunder storms?” Zayn mutters against Niall’s neck, and he just chuckles, burying one hand in Zayn’s hair and pulling his body closer with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a bit shit but I tried haha! At the moment I don't have a tumblr or twitter I feel comfortable giving out but maybe if I feel it's necessary I may make one, although I don't feel anybody is going to be too desperate to contact me, but we'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
